Coup de Grace
by Sidalee
Summary: When love is not madness it's not love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Well, this story slowly killed me in the last few months but now it's finally finished. I'm really sorry for kinda butchering Steve's character for the sake of my awful sense of humor.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

_**coup de grace – **the blow that kills (usually mercifully)_

…

* * *

Steve had always been good at ignoring inevitable disasters but now as he stands on the beach watching Chin's cousin – his very female cousin with golden skin and mile long legs – right-crossing some guy for dropping on her wave he's perfectly aware of all the trouble that she's going to cause but Kono's already extending her hand and she has dimples for fuck's sake. How could he say no?

Later when he's too busy to drive a truck through a concrete wall to rescue her from Sang Min and she just grins at him flippantly, accusing him of arriving early he pretty much wants to bang his head against the wheel.

See? She's nothing but trouble. With a capital fucking t.

.

.

He doesn't know how they ended up spending so much time together. Maybe because Danny is very loud, always bitching about something or another and it's more than enough to listen to him when they are working without shooting him in the leg and Steve is not so sure that he can maintain his cool when they are off the clock. So he agrees without a second thought to go surfing with Kono the first time she asks. It quickly becomes a habit.

He invites her to go running with him as a counteroffer but she brushes him off, saying that if she wanted to get sweaty and breathless she would do something more fun and pleasurable.

Steve nearly walks into the wall on his way out of her office because his mind is suddenly filled with the images of _fun_ activities involving her and his bed.

Wanting her is as shocking as friendly fire and he has to swallow hard as the electric panic of arousal hits the base of his spine and he flees from the HQ with his jaw clenched so tightly it starts to hurt by the time he reaches his truck.

Fuck.

.

.

The whole team gets into a bar fight because some HPD rookie keeps picking on Kono because of her place in Five-O, making loud comments about her sleeping with him or/and Danny. She doesn't seem bothered by it and Steve has an uncomfortable suspicion that this isn't the first time she hears something like that.

The anger, red hot and borderline feral keeps expanding in his chest, gradually transforming into dangerous fury and the guy chose the worst people to fuck with because when he crosses the line by a fucking mile with making a crude, disgusting joke about Chin and Kono, Steve is pushing his chair back forcefully, ready to beat some common sense into the young cop.

The funny thing is that Danny is the one who throws the first punch. Steve really wants to make a funny comment on it but he is too busy pinning the aforementioned asshole to the ground with a boot on his neck.

Kono's smile, when she's pressing an ice pack against the left side of his face later, is worth every uncomfortable talk he's going to have with the Police Chief and the Governor the next day.

He tries to convince himself that it doesn't mean anything. He wouldn't necessarily call his behavior possessive. He is just habitually passionate. When she's involved.

Yeah, sure.

.

.

It's raining and the air is humid and it's so typical that it's their day off. He calls her to cancel their previous scuba diving plans and she sounds like a little punchy and grumpy so he uncharacteristically asks one question after another until she admits that her knee hurts like a motherfucker.

He doesn't even think twice when he shows up at her door with a duffle bag full of her favorite junk food, two six packs of beer, the Infernal Affairs trilogy and a heat-pack.

They spend the day on her tiny but surprisingly comfortable couch, with their bodies pressed close and her leg in his lap as he carefully holds the pad on its place.

It's disturbingly domestic but he doesn't remember being this relaxed and to his surprise she doesn't protest when he tentatively start to rub his thumbs over her calf to ease the strain on her muscles. Kono just makes content, blissful little noises from the back of her throat and Steve has to sit through the rest of the movie with that stubborn, muted hum of arousal under his skin that doesn't go away no matter what.

Maybe he's in bigger trouble than he first thought.

.

.

Sometimes Steve thinks that she's doing stuff to torture him.

Kono has to know that from his seat behind his desk he has a clear view of hers and she is too good at being a cop not to notice his staring.

So when she occasionally drops some papers and slowly bends down to pick them up or when she is almost out of her office but stops short like she remembers that she left something on her desk so she reaches over to snatch the whatever, stretching her long lean body in the process and her top rides up, revealing smooth golden skin that leaves him with that familiar visceral need, coiling tight in his stomach, he is convinced that she's aware of the affect she has on him.

One time he catches Danny from the corner of his eye, his partner standing in the middle of the briefing room motionlessly, staring at Kono's denim clad ass dreamily.

Steve's anything but proud of the need that surges through him to beat Danny into a bloody pulp.

.

.

On one sunny afternoon everything goes great until her cover is blown and he doesn't even thinking when he rushes in to save her. They end up in an awkward position when he pulls her into a supply closet which barely has room for one so she is kind of sitting on the metal shelf behind her with one leg high on his hip and his glove clad hand with his gun in it is resting on her bare – smooth – inner thigh and he can feel her pulse hammering against his uncovered trigger finger.

"You okay?" He whispers, moving his finger unconsciously, hearing her sharp intake of breath as her pupils dilate slightly.

He presses the cool metal of his gun carefully against her bare skin and he can see the way she bites her lips like she wants to keep a moan inside, eyelids fluttering shut for a second.

Interesting.

He kind of wants to slide his hand higher to see her reaction, the roaring of his blood in his ears almost deafening.

He mainly blames it on her dress. But he knows that the problem isn't the dress. It's her. He isn't sure when his flight or fight response changed into fuck or fight but when she's involved all he can think about is getting her under him one way or another so it's not really surprising when he starts to lean in to finally kiss her.

Danny chooses that moment to rip the door open, forcing Steve to tear himself away from her. He doesn't know how long he can manage without doing something really stupid which is gonna end with Chin chopping his dick off.

.

.

Steve accidentally walks in on Danny and Kono having some kind of argument.

"Oh come on, I know you two hit it off. I saw you." Danny presses on with a wild hand gesture.

"Wha - when? Where?" Kono's eyes go impossibly wide. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Last week?" Danny huffs. "In that supply closet with a candlestick and Commander Mustard? Ring any bells?"

Kono makes a face like this was the most hilarious thing Danny ever said and Steve swallows around the bitter taste in his mouth.

Maybe she didn't notice that growing sexual tension between them after all.

.

.

He tries to avoid her after that, which gets easier with the whole IA mess and Lori being around and he pretends that the nights, when he just can't fall asleep so he stakes out her house instead, waiting for her to come home, making sure that she is safe, never happened.

But after seeing her in that dress at the Governor's ball his resolve crumbles to dust noisily in his head and even Catherine's promise about getting naked soon can't hold his attention long enough, he keeps glancing at Kono above her shoulder and he feels like ten kinds of awful for doing it.

Getting hit by a car couldn't make him forget about the fact that she didn't wear a bra under that sparkly dress so he does something uncharacteristically coward like going away for his reserve training with a few cracked ribs and a mild concussion. At least he has an excuse not being in the mood to get freaky on a plane with Cath. Eventually he ends the benefits part of their friendship and comes home earlier.

.

.

When Kono accidentally mentions that she had a date with a sailor from the Navy base, Steve not so accidentally arranges a training session with the guy's unit and beat the shit out of him.

Don't judge, he just did a favor for Chin.

Kono doesn't talk to him for a week and Danny keeps humming Jessie's Girl for two.

It's not humiliating at all.

.

.

One of their cases involves Kono picking up a baby and the sight they make breaks him into a million throbbing, yearning pieces because she's so natural while doing it, cradling the tiny body close to her, pressing a light kiss on the chubby little cheek and the baby giggles and she looks at her, with wide, shining eyes, smiling and Steve gets a frightening urge to press her against the nearest flat surface and fuck her until she's pregnant with his child.

He wants to grind against her, cover her in his smell, press his mouth and teeth against the soft, delicate curve of her neck and mark her for everyone to see and oh my fucking god, he'd gone certifiably insane sometime in the last few months. Oh yeah, he is so far beyond the line that it's just a blurry figment of his imagination.

He needs professional help. Danny will happily pay for it.

It's disturbing and when he actually takes a step forward he honestly gets scared of himself. Something is tugging at his insides and he can't locate it because it's not low enough to be arousal and definitely not his heart wrenching in his chest. It's a disturbing mix of the two, he finally decides and Danny has to nudge him into motion because he feels rooted to the ground, watching Kono and the baby, thinking about unprofessional but equally amazing possibilities.

.

.

Tony Archer is hitting on Kono and suddenly Steve has enough. Yeah, he is very aware of the fact that he's jealous of a seventy-something guy but he thinks that he lost his mind like a year ago so it doesn't really matter.

When the HQ finally clears out he drags her to the armory, locking the door behind them. When Kono doesn't protest just flashes a cocky grin and mutters _finally_ he makes his move.

He gets her pressed up against the side of the shelves, kissing her like she's the only source of air and when she moves her leg to hitch it up on his hips he comes to his senses for a moment because maybe this is the worst idea ever, but she changes the angle, like she's desperate for friction and he needs to stop this and…whoa, fuck, okay, now she's pressed up against him just right and when she rolls her hips and arches back a little all thoughts about this being a bad idea just falls out of his head.

He pushes her against the nearest flat surface and tears at her clothes roughly. Something feral spreads through his body as he peels off the layers to get to her skin, _his_ skin, because this woman is fucking his and no one can touch her. He kills anyone who tries.

"Mine." He chokes out hoarsely. "Fucking mine. No one else can get you like this."

"Yeah, yours." She breathes out brokenly.

"What can I have?" He cradles her face in his palms, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Anything," She murmurs her eyes dark and more intent than he'd ever seen. "What do you want?"

"Everything." He confesses.

They have scary intense sex after that. The kind of sex that you pray will never end but don't think you can take another minute of.

She goes home with him later that night and Steve's already planning on doing this every day from now on. He meets no objection from Kono.

.

.

A month later the whole team go out for shave ice and Kono tries out something new and she holds the big cup of what looks like crushed ice and berries, and swirled over the top is a dark, rich-looking sauce, with a gleeful smile.

At the first bite, Kono's eyes flutter shut, and she stands there in the bustling avenue, her mouth curved in a small, blissful smile that looks just like the one she wears on the nights Steve has been particularly inventive.

It's a visceral, knee-jerk response by now: Steve's veins fill with lava, and he can feel sweat sliding down the back of his neck, the hollows of his knees, along his fingers where they rest on the smooth plastic of his gun. All around him the world seems too bright, surreal, reds and yellows and verdant greens on awnings, skirts, towels; the colors striped and patterned and bleeding together, curling into the suggestion of body-shapes beneath the midday sun and Steve wonders if he's having a flashback or some kind of PTSD, except he's never experienced anything like this before.

"God, you have to taste this." Kono opens her eyes and holds out a spoonful to Steve. There is no innuendo in her anywhere; it's a simple offer, simply made, because she wants to share this and Steve is always the one she turns to first.

Her skin is hot where he holds her hand steady; the plastic gives a little against his mouth, and the cold of the shaved ice is shocking on his lips, but not as shocking as the jolt of berry and chocolate, barely sweetened, but ripe and lush like the smell of the rainless desert air as it fills his mouth and the back of this throat. Steve swallows, and he's very aware that right now, in this moment, Kono's mouth tastes just like this.

"Isn't that the best thing ever?" Kono says, as he lets her hand fall.

"No." He answers and his hand comes around her waist, roughly pulling her closer.

Then Kono's mouth is against his, startled and hesitant, but opening at the first swipe of Steve's tongue. And yes, this...this is the best thing ever: Her mouth unexpectedly cool, her hands eager and warm against his neck and in his hair, the iced dessert already forgotten, melting somewhere beneath their boots on the sandy street.

Then Chin coughs and it breaks the spell. When Steve looks over to where he and Danny are standing, both of them with half-melted ices in their hands, they're grinning, not even pretending they didn't see the whole thing. None of them seem surprised at all.

Steve turns back to Kono, knees watery with relief and happines.

This time they kiss slowly with deliberate casualness just because he can and she wants him to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing you recognize…

**A/N:** Omg, you guys are unreal. Thank you for all the amazing reviews and all the favs!

Okay, so I felt a little bad for writing Steve like I did and made Kono look all cool and unaffected, which is actually wasn't true. So, here's her point of view of the events. I have to say she's way harder to write than Steve somehow, I hope it's still enjoyable.

Also my special thanks goes to **Tiana-P** and **h50rookie** for the encouragement to write this piece.

Tell me what you think!

* * *

Kono tries hard not to scowl at Chin when her cousin introduces Lieutenant fucking Commander Steve McGarrett and someone else, she stopped paying attention the moment McGarrett opened his mouth and touched her hand.

Damn, Chin knows very well that she has a thing for military guys and she hopes that whatever business he offers isn't gonna take too much time because if he turns out to be a sailor she can't be held responsible for her future actions.

The next day Steve is bursting through the wall with a truck and he looks at her with blue eyes so intense she pretty much wants to throw herself into his arms while whispering _O Commander! My Commander!_ in his ear before sinking her teeth into his way too tempting jawline.

"You are early." She grits out instead as casual as she can manage.

Oh, yeah. She is in so much trouble.

Fuck.

.

.

It turns out that Steve is not just a sailor but also a SEAL, she shakes her head still not believing she actually hit the wet-dream jackpot. It's a shame that he is her boss now. That doesn't stop her from waking up tangled in her sheets in the middle of the night with her heart pounding almost painfully against her ribs and a low throb of arousal between her legs. Damn him for giving her a gun in his fucking dress blues.

Maybe she should join a Nunnery. She is thinking about Austria but then she realizes that she can't sing to save her life and yeah, that didn't solve the problem the last time either. She goes for a swim instead.

She invites him to surfing anyway, because she's dying to see how he moves in the water and he also looks quite miserable, standing beside the ever-bitching Danny, squinting just slightly, like he's fighting an approaching migraine. Her stomach tightens with anticipation when he says yes before she could finish the question.

She nearly drops her board on her foot the first time she sees him shirtless and she actually considers filing for transfer and it's scary that she's kinda willing to give out parking tickets for the rest of her life in order to get the man in her bed.

When Steve asks if she wants to go running with him a few weeks and a standing surfing date later, all she can manage is dumb staring because it's hard enough not to cross the line of professionalism when they are in the water but she isn't sure that she wouldn't do something highly inappropriate like inviting him to her place for a shower – a shared one of course – or try to lick the hollow of his neck as she trails a bead of sweat with her tongue. So, um, no, thanks, but no.

She is vaguely aware that her mouth is moving, forming words that sound like sexual harassment but all she can see is the wide expanse of his shoulder as he walks out of her office and the way the sleeves stretch around his biceps before she drops her head on her desk with a miserable groan.

.

.

Moke Alana is a major asshole and he never passes an opportunity to pick on her ever since she rejected him like four years ago. She tries not to be bothered by his loud comments about her sleeping with Steve or Danny or both of them as she tears at the label on her beer bottle with a little more force than it's necessary.

When she glances up at her teammates she just knows that this night's gonna end very ugly. Danny looks outraged, his mouth twisted into an unhappy line, his fingers are drumming a twitchy rhythm on the table. Steve's face shows nothing as expected but she spent enough time with him to notice the smallest changes, like the way the skin tightens at the corner of his eyes or how his chin juts out slightly because he presses his tongue too hard against his teeth, signaling how mad he actually is.

It's still a surprise that when Moke makes a joke about her and Chin's 'cousin love' with a heavy hint of incest, Danny and Steve push themselves away from their table so in sync she almost laughs. Her amusement is short lived because Danny punches the now cockily standing Moke and all hell breaks loose after that. She is grateful that Chin pulls Steve back after he realizes that their boss clearly doesn't have any intention of taking his foot off Moke's neck in the near future.

Later when they are sitting on the sidewalk outside the bar, she presses an ice pack against Steve's face and she can't help smiling affectionately at him because even though she is fully capable of protecting herself, the way Steve and Danny defended her honor without a second thought just makes her all warm inside.

.

.

She wakes up to the rain and the throbbing pain in her knee; the air is so humid she nearly chokes on it. It's only when her phones rings and she sees Steve's name on the display that she remembers their previous plan to go scuba diving today. She tries to make the conversation short, while she limps into the kitchen because she's everything but pleasant when she's in pain. Apparently Steve chose this day to be chatty, asking questions until she can't take it anymore and confesses her misery. Hell, she'd admit shooting Kennedy or making crop circles all over the world if that made him shut up. Steve acting like Danny is more disturbing than watching Laura Hills flirting with Chin.

She doesn't know why she is even surprised when Commander Born-again-mother-hen shows up at her place with a…uh, duffle bag, which is no doubt a piece of the Mary Poppins' heritage because he unloads all of her favorite things from it then he plops down on her very tiny couch, patting the cushion beside him while turning the DVD player on. She tries to put some space between them, it's a nearly impossible task due to the size of the couch, but Steve clearly has something else in his mind because he pulls her leg into his lap without hesitation, placing a heat-pack gently on her aching knee.

It's absolutely unnerving, him acting like a perfect fucking boyfriend instead of a badass Navy SEAL with the emotional level of pack of frozen peas who also happens to be her boss and she barely manages to keep herself from moaning when he starts to press his thumbs against the straining muscles of her calf.

When her treacherous body starts to throb with a different and much more pleasurable ache she is convinced that this permanent state of arousal around him with no outlet in sight is surely going to kill her or get her killed on the field sooner rather than later.

.

.

Kono is already running down the corridor, swearing under her breath after she nearly trips in her high heels when Steve materializes out of thin air and pulls her into a dim lit supply closet. Her thoughts make a dizzying U-turn when she feels his hand landing on her inner thigh and her heart starts to beat violently and she's sure that he can feel her hammering pulse too while the air suddenly gets so thick and heavy around her that she almost chokes on it.

Steve's mouth is moving but she can't hear what he's saying because she is too focused on keeping the moan inside when the cool metal of his gun gets pressed firmly against her overheated skin and oh my, God this is such a bad time to realize that she possibly has a thing for gun-play.

Kono glances up and she finds him staring down at her with the same laser focused look he only wears when he is really invested in something and she thinks she would commit any acts of indecency to keep him looking at her like that.

Of course, the door opens the exact moment when Steve starts to lean forward, revealing the already ranting Danny and Kono thinks he is like an evil genie, always appearing when he is the least needed.

She drives home feeling absolutely wrecked and she considers lighting her dress on fire as if that action would magically solve her problem. She leaves her Kel-Tec in her purse because she can't look at it without getting hot and bothered all over again.

.

.

One time while she's doing that fucking UC job for that asshole Fryer, she thinks she sees Steve outside of her house but why would he lurk around in the middle of the night. She presses her forehead against the window and she admits that she kinda wanted it to be true. Which is not sad, creepy or pathetic at all. Except for how she's sure it is.

At the Governor's ball she's looking at Catherine, the smart, witty, beautiful Navy princess and she has to down the full content of her glass to wash away the bitter taste of jealousy that fills her mouth. Kono really wants to hate her, which is hard when she's actually kind of cool and funny but she still wants to strangle her with Danny's tie every time she touches Steve.

Wow, Psych eval will be interesting this year for sure. She just hopes that Steve's tendency to make the whole cast of the Avengers look like Disney princesses compared to him is going to distract the shrink from her partly homicidal possessiveness.

And just the prove her right, Steve gets hit by a fucking car a few ours later and she feels strangely numb until he wakes up and now maybe not the best moment to collapse into his arms while sobbing her relief into his chest like a brain-dead trashy romance novel heroine so she leaves the hospital in a hurry to solve their case instead. See? She's all professional and shit.

.

.

She's doing some research on the high-tech table when her phone pings, signaling an incoming message. It's a video and she pulls it up to the big screen without hesitation but when it starts to play she's pretty much rooted to the ground in shock.

The quality is not the best and it's a little wobbly but she recognizes Steve immediately and fuck, is he actually beating up that poor Navy guy, Gary…Gavin, what's his name, she went on a date with a few weeks earlier?

She knows that she should feel more mortified and less turned-on by the whole thing but she's way too mesmerized by the way he moves, all hard muscles and concentrated fury, as he delivers one blow after another.

She can't talk to him for a week after that because she's afraid that she's going to blurt out some uncomfortable questions, like _Were you jealous?_ or _Are you gonna kiss me or what?_

Someone changed her ringtone so every time Steve calls it plays Jessie's Girl on the highest setting. She suspects Chin because Danny barely manages to hit the green button on his own.

The whole place starts to feel more like an Asylum than a HQ of an elite task force these days.

.

.

One moment they're working on a case then suddenly Steve is pulling her towards the armory, his eyes so intense she completely forgets how the idea of protesting even works.

It's so typical for them to have sex in the armory for the first time that she wants to laugh, but her throat is closed up, all she can manage is grunt like noise.

She feels so raw, the pleasure sharp, white-hot as Steve seems to touch every nerve endings separately. It's almost too much and way too intimate, she almost blacks out, her vision going blurry around the edges.

She can hear him growling in her ear about her being his and she hurries to agree, to reassure that they are totally on the same page here so please, fucking _please_ start to move, dammit.

Later she is glad that Steve is still holding her up because her limbs can't stop shaking.

"God, you are a hammer drill." She wheezes out the first thing that comes to her mind as she drops her head back to rest it against the metal shelf.

Wait, what?

Her eyes fly open, horrified and she stares directly into Steve's equally shocked ones. Then he starts laughing, rich and warm while they are still pressed intimately together and he's actually still inside of her and she can't help but join in, both of them shaking with laughter and she just knows that this thing between them is different from anything she experienced before.

She goes home with him that night and lets him make her fall apart at the seams and she doesn't mind that he sucks a bruise just above her collarbone for everyone and their neighbor to see.

Kono knows that it's just his way of saying _I love you_ and _forever_ and unsurprisingly she's more than okay with that. She always preferred actions over words anyway. And she's been eyeing that soft looking patch of skin behind his ear for a while now so she just goes for it because you know she kinda loves him too.


End file.
